My Innocent Angel
by rollyteam97
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT of Seth's first night with Randy, It's a cute one you'll enjoy it I'm sure, SEXUAL CONTACT, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE, REVIEW PLEASE.. rollyteam97. .
Note: this is the chapter thirteen of my story Won't Give Up On You, I liked it and I thought it would look amazing as a ONE-SHOT, enjoy. ..

x

Randy entered the house with a huge smile on his face" Finally Seth I'll take it from you," he said in a happy voice looking for his young boyfriend in the living room"vSeth baby where are you?" he called but heard nothing he entered the kitchen" Sethie!" he walked upstairs entering the bedroom" Sethie babe!".

Randy walked toward the balcony and he saw Seth playing in the back yard, he smiled running downstairs and toward the back yard, Seth was running in the back yard and yelling" I'm gonna catch you," Randy looked at what Seth was chasing and he smiled, Seth was running behind some yellow and black butterfly and he fell on his stomach" Seth!" Randy ran to him thinking that this will hurt him so much just like the previous day.

Randy knelt in front of Seth pulling him against his chest and taking his hair away from his face" Seth is your stomach hurts, are you okay?" Seth looked at him with a smile and pecked his lips" Not too much I'm fine," Randy kissed his head" You need to stop running like that baby," Seth smiled pulling from the hug.

" Randy let's go upstairs and have sex you told me that you went to bring something we need and when you come back we'll do it," Seth whined with a pout" Okay okay don't cry now I brought what we need so let's go," Seth jumped happily running toward the house first" Seth what I told you about running?" Randy yelled behind Seth and laughed.

Randy entered the bedroom to see Seth sitting on the bed Indian style with kinda silly smile on his face" C'mon Ran!"Randy scratched the back of his neck not sure if that's the right time for that to happen" Okay take off your t-shirt," Seth immediately took his t-shirt off tossing it on the floor, Randy smiled taking off his own shirt and unbuckled his pants, Seth turned his head away" Randy it's not your time to change your clothes C'mon," Randy slapped his forehead" How I'm gonna make you understand?" Randy tossed his belt away walking to the bed and attacking Seth lips.

Seth placed his hands on the strong back rubbing up and down, Randy shoved his tongue down Seth's throat groaning in his mouth, Randy felt Seth's dick stirring against his thigh and he broke the kiss" Seth do you feel something strange in between your legs?" Seth looked in his eyes blushing" Is that a bad thing cause I do feel strange," Randy smirked burying his face in Seth's neck kissing, sucking and nipping, Seth start to fidget underneath the older man.

" Randy I..Randy!" Randy smiled looking up in Seth's eyes feeling him hard against his thigh" Seth take off your pants," Seth eyes widened" What, why? no you should not see me naked," Randy rolled his eyes getting up on his knees" I'm gonna take off my pants first and you'll do it too alright?"Seth shook his head as Randy slide his pants along with his underwear all the way down, Seth saw the hard dick and tried to tear his eyes but he kept on peeking" Randy why you did that?" Randy smirked when he saw Seth focusing on his big cock.

" Don't you wanna have sex?" Seth nodded eyes set on the hard shaft looking at him" You like my dick Seth?" Seth looked in Randy eyes" Yeah it like the guys in the videos," Randy grabbed Seth hand" Don't you wanna touch baby?".

" Can I?" Randy smirked placing Seth's small hand on his huge cock, Seth gasped looking between Randy and the dick in his hand" Do you like it?" Seth nodded moving his hand up and down the shaft with his innocent touches" Randy it's so big but why my dick isn't that big?" Seth looked at the tent his dick was forming and he gasped, Randy pulled Seth's shorts all the way down, Seth immediately placed his hand covering his hard dick, Randy smiled cupping Seth's face" Seth you're beautiful don't hide anything C'mon baby I'm your boyfriend and we are going to have sex,".

Randy kissed Seth passionately sucking his lips aggressively making Seth moan into the kiss, he grabbed Seth wrists moving his hands to see his small hard dick, Randy rested his forehead against Seth's both panting, Randy glanced down at Seth's hard cock" You have a really nice dick," Seth was whimpering with blush on his cheeks" Randy I feel like I can't breath right," Seth panted" That's what you should feel baby now let me make you feel good," Randy kissed Seth sloppily three times before laying him down on his back.

Randy grabbed Seth's dick making Seth cry in happiness" Randy I like this," Randy stroked him lightly making Seth arch to the touch" Randy that feels nice god!" Randy smiled stroking him a bit faster" You want me to give you a Blowjob?" Seth nodded eyes shut, Randy leaned down and sucked the head Into his mouth, Seth gasped loudly arching his back" Randy oh god uh!" Seth squeezed his eyes shut, fists clenched on the sheets" Randy my stomach feels strange," Randy smiled knowing that Seth was about to cum by the throb of his cock.

Randy let the dick fall from his mouth massaging Seth balls" I know baby it feels good right?" Seth nodded moaning" Seth you wanna cum? you just let it go okay?" Seth didn't understand but he said yeah, Randy sucked him again bobbing his head up down, up down up down" Randy my stomach!" Seth start to squirm and cry, Randy teased his slit with the tip of his tongue" Randy!" Seth screamed as he shot his load" Look at this Seth you came baby," Seth looked between his legs to see the thick white robes splashing from his dick" Oh god that's awesome, wow!".

Randy placed his hand to take the last drops of Seth's cum, Seth was watching him as he licked the cum and moaned" Randy why you're eating that it's gross!" Randy smirked" You really taste good, you have to taste it C'mon," Seth shook his head" C'mon baby taste it you have to I'm your boyfriend right?" Seth pouted looking at his boyfriend and he know that he should do what his boyfriend says" Okay if you want that I'll," Randy smirked as Seth grabbed his wrists flicking his tongue reluctantly.

Seth licked the cum and moaned at the taste" Mmm..it's kinda sweet," Randy smirked grabbing Seth's hand and placing it on his still hard cock" Don't you wanna give me a Blowjob?" Seth smiled as Randy laid down on his back, Seth start to do like what Randy was doing to him stroking his cock up and down" You like this Randy right?" Randy groaned fucking Seth's fist quickly" Suck it Seth," Seth reluctantly leaned down wrapping his little lips around the thick head, he tried to do like him moving his head up and down slowly but he was gagging, he pulled off the cock coughing.

Randy laughed and rubbed Seth's back" It's okay if you can't handle it baby you'll learn, now let's turn you on again," Randy pushed Seth on the bed attacking his lips with heated kisses, Seth moaned arching his back, Randy broke the kiss to attack the younger boy's neck sucking on it to leave his mark" Randy!" Randy placed a trial of wet kisses all over his chest and reached his right nipple, he glanced up at Seth and flicked his wet tongue over the soft bud, Seth cried in pleasure" Randy that feel nice baby look at my dick it's standing again," he moaned.

Randy took the nipple into his mouth sucking it and twirling it with his tongue teasingly, Seth was squeezing his eyes shut and moaning, Randy bite on the nipple and pulled it between his teeth" Aww Randy! my stomach feels weird again," Randy knew that Seth was about to cum again so he got off the bed kneeling down to take something from his pocket, Seth raised his head looking at his boyfriend" Randy C'mon baby I wanna cum again please it's feels so good," Randy sat on the bed holding a condom in his hand, Seth pulled him down for a kiss.

Randy reached his hand and took the lubricant off the nightstand he broke the kiss leaving Seth out of breath" Randy!" he cried looking at Randy ripping something between his teeth" Randy what's that?" Randy took the condom and rolled it on his hard dick" Why you put that on you Randy?" Randy cupped Seth's cheek" It's condom baby I wanna fuck you," Seth narrowed his eyes" Alright it's condom what fuck me? C'mon do it," Randy smirked" Open your legs Seth as wide as you can," Seth did so and Randy got between them, he squeezed some lube on his hand and rubbed Seth's asshole. " You like this huh?" Seth nodded with shut eyes" Okay now you'll feel some pain but then you'll feel so good are you ready?" Seth moaned" Yeah I can take it," Randy rubbed the opening with his index and shoved it slowly in inch by inch, Seth cried out in pain as Randy shoved his fingers further inside" Randy stop it hurts!" Seth struggled in pain and Randy couldn't let the small boy hurting so he pulled out" It's okay baby I'll stop,"Randy rubbed his thighs soothing him.

Seth was sobbing with red cheeks" I can't Randy i can't," he cried placing his hand on his ass, Randy leaned over the smaller body and kissed his head" I'm sorry baby, I'm stupid cause i said yes when you told me about sex, you're only fifteen and I'm twenty-three I shouldn't be listening to you it won't happen again i promise you,".

Randy kissed the whiny boy head, Seth stared at him pulling the covers over his body" Try again Randy and I won't cry please," Seth muttered looking up at him, Randy shook his head" No baby I'm sorry," Randy was about to get up but Seth grab his arm" Please try again please Randy please," Seth cried hard but Randy didn't listen he just sat on the bed while the smaller man cried on his arm" Seth stop we will do it when you're eighteen," Seth only cried more" No no I want it now please Randy I'm sorry cause I told you to stop please please baby please," Seth tears fell down.

Randy sighed he didn't know what to do but Seth tears were telling him to do whatever the whiny boy wanted" Okay but you'll tell me when it hurts," Seth attacked the man's mouth with a hot kiss, Randy laid Seth on his back and wrapped his large hand around both of their dicks bringing them back to hardness, Randy broke the kiss squeezing another lube amount on his fingers" Okay baby are you ready?".

" Yes please do it,".

Randy shoved his index deep inside making Seth gasp" Uh.. ," Randy smiled cause Seth was moaning" I'll add the second," Seth nodded and cried out when the second was in, Randy wrapped his hand around Seth's dick trying to distract him from the pain, Seth screamed Randy's name in pleasure when Randy found his spot" I love this Ran," Randy added the third finger in quickly, Seth gasped arching his back" It's okay baby it's okay," Randy rubbed Seth's balls making him moan" Randy yeah Randy keep on doing this uh I love it I love you,".

Randy pulled his fingers out leaving a good stretched hole he placed his hands under Seth knees raising his legs up admiring the big glittering hole" look at this Seth fuck you're so hot," Seth looked at his hole" Wow look at this, how you did this? oh god look," Seth shoved his index and middle fingers inside in and out easily" It's a good hole for my dick," Randy got on his knees grabbing Seth's leg, Seth eyes widened" You gonna put your dick here? it's not gonna fit!" Randy laughed throwing Seth's leg on his shoulder.

" Now that's gonna hurt baby tell me to stop when you feel hurt okay?" Seth nodded looking between his hole and Randy's huge dick, Randy placed the head in Seth's hole inching slowly, Seth cried in pain arching his back" Ah Randy it's big!" Randy smiled thrusting the rest of his shaft inside and stopping when he was fully in" Ah god Randy..it hurts but it feels good don't stop please," Randy smiled pulling his dick out slowly and shoving it back in slowly at first.

" Fuck Seth you're so tight I think you'll bleed, shit yeah," Randy groaned throwing his head back and quickening his thrusts a bit" Randy it's hurt ahhh ahh!" Randy leaned down shutting Seth's mouth with his lips as his hips kept on moving back and forth, Seth was moaning in his mouth but when he felt those sensitive spots being assaulted he broke the kiss screaming out" Seth you want me to stop?".

" No no please just keep on doing this ah yeah!" Seth squeezed his eyes shut when he felt that familiar strange feel in his stomach, Randy wrapped his hand around Seth's shaft stroking quickly" Mmm Randy I'm gonna..I'm gonna..god!" Seth arched his back as he shot his cum all over Randy's hand and on their abs, Randy speed up his thrusts groaned in Seth's ear" You gonna make me cum Seth you're so tight..fuck!" Seth was panting snd moaning with his eyes close, Randy kissed him deep as he filled the condom with his cum.

Randy pulled his dick out and saw some blood on it, he glanced up at Seth and he was snoring, he smiled leaning in and kissing his lips" I love you my innocent angel," Randy kissed Seth's sweaty forehead and got off the bed.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


End file.
